marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Bolt
Black Bolt |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story |tab4 = Gallery }} |tag1 = Offensive: Raw Damage |tag2 = Hero |tag3 = Illuminati |tag4 = Inhuman |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Fantastic Four #45 (1965) |victory animation = Black Bolt looks tough. |crystal = Hypersonic Crystal |ability1 = Cosmic Radiation |ability2 = Crit Boost |ability3 = Cruelty |ability4 = Direct Damage |ability5 = Fury |ability6 = Poison Immunity |ability7 = Stun |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = 670 |tier3basehealth = 1500 |tier4basehealth = 3469 |tier5basehealth = - |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = 50 |tier3baseatk = 120 |tier4baseatk = 247 |tier5baseatk = - |synbonus1 = Cosmic Supremacy |synpartner1 = Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) |synbonus2 = Cosmic Supremacy |synpartner2 = Ronan |synbonus3 = Friends |synpartner3 = Cyclops (New Xavier School) |synbonus4 = Friends |synpartner4 = Spider-Man (Classic) |synbonus5 = Nemesis |synpartner5 = Kang the Conqueror |synbonus6 = Rivals |synpartner6 = Hulk |tier1 = No |tier2 = Yes |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |Spanish = |tier6 = Yes|tags = Hero Illuminati Inhuman Offensive: Raw Damage Size: M|release date = December 10th, 2014|abilities = Stun Direct Damage Armor Break Poison Immunity|signature ability = Provocation}} Black Bolt is a Cosmic Champion. Being a Cosmic Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Tech Champions, but is weak to Mystic Champions. Bio Husband of Medusa. Brother of Maximus the Mad. Liege lord of his people. Black Bolt, king of the Inhumans, carries inside him a terrible power. One utterance, one whisper, one hushed sliver of speech from his mouth is enough to unleash a destructive force capable of rendering planets in two. Thus the leader of all Inhumans must rule in strength...and silence. Stats Abilities Basic Abilities Passive * An enhanced immune system provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. Signature Ability Locked= Provocation *??? |-|Unlocked= Provocation - When Attacked *Being struck by a Critical Hit tests Blackagar Boltagon's restraint. Each time he is struck by a Critical Hit, he has a chance to gain a permanent Cruelty or Fury Buff and each time he strikes with his own Critical Hits, he has a chance to gain a 6.5 second Cruelty or Fury Buff. These effects increase Critical Damage or Attack by . Special Attacks 'Special 1: Particle Beam '- Channeling unknown particles through the antenna on his forehead, Black Bolt targets his opponent with a focused beam. * chance to Stun for seconds. *This attack deals True Damage, ignoring all Armor and Resistances. * chance to Armor Break, removing an enemy Armor Up and applying Armor Rating reduction for seconds. 'Special 2: Corkscrew '- Surrounded by anti-gravitons, Black Bolt flies into his opponents, forcing them back with multiple strikes. * chance to Stun for seconds. *Great power comes at a price: activating this ability consumes of your maximum Health. * chance to Armor Break, removing an enemy Armor Up and applying Armor Rating reduction for seconds. 'Special 3: Hypersonic Whisper '- Black Bolt's power is so immense that a mere whisper is enough to send his enemies into submission. * chance to Armor Break, removing an enemy Armor Up and applying Armor Rating reduction for seconds. Synergy Bonuses External links * Navigation Category:Tier 6 Category:Cosmic